


Proposal Ahoy!

by Emeritus2386



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney’s fairytale weddings, Johnny Depp - Fandom, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Marriage Proposal, POTC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeritus2386/pseuds/Emeritus2386
Summary: Johnny Depp/ OFC imagine: Johnny proposes to his girl in Disneyworld. Luckily, Disney’s fairytale weddings were part of it all along!
Relationships: Johnny Depp/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Depp/Reader, Johnny Depp/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Proposal Ahoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little imagine I couldn’t get out of my mind. It’s a little silly but I love it all the same!

"Hi everyone and welcome back to Disney's fairytale weddings! I'm Twitch and this is my gorgeous wife Allison," the presenter smiled, gesturing to his co-star.

"And we are so happy to bring you a very special episode of Disney's fairytale weddings tonight, featuring the Disney legend himself, star of the pirates of the Caribbean franchise, Mr Johnny Depp! I'm really excited for this one," Allison beams, looking at the camera in front of her.  
"Oh me too honey, a very special episode indeed! Let's speak to the man himself." Twitch smiles, as the screen cuts to the next shot.

The screen immediately cuts to a pre-recorded interview of Johnny, sat in what looks to be a rather nice hotel room, the french doors leading to a balcony can be seen just in shot to Johnny's right.

"Hi, I'm Johnny," he says holding his hand out to twitch who takes a seat directly in front of him.  
"Pleasure to meet you man, it's an honour to sit down with you" Twitch says in reply, beaming.  
Johnny squirms slightly as this, nodding his head in thanks as his shyness comes out.  
"So tell me, what made you decide to propose to Holly now?"  
He paused a moment, trying to find the words as he laughs nervously, his right hand coming up to touch the back of his neck slightly.  
"She's the best person I know, y'know, i knew from the moment I saw her I was in big trouble," he laughs again awkwardly.  
"So your idea for the proposal is super close to home," Twitch says, hoping to direct the conversation onwards, "is Holly a fan of the pirates franchise?"  
"Oh yeah," Johnny laughs, keeping his usual straight face to start with, "she's a huge Disney nut, crazy about the parks. She loves Captain Jack and it just seemed like the natural thing to do. I knew she'd love it yanno, probably more so than if it was just me stood out there," he huffs out a laugh, scratching the side of his face.  
"Oh i doubt that!" Twitch replies.  
"Perhaps," Johnny adds with a little playful shrug.  
"So, I love this, your idea is to dress up as Jack Sparrow inside the ride and essentially jump out at her with the ring?" Twitch laughs gently, promoting Johnny to laugh alongside him.  
"Uh, well yeah pretty much." More laughter.  
"Can't wait to see it!" Twitch extends his hand to Johnny who accepts it, smiling.  
"Thanks man."

The screen then fades to an assortment of pictures of the pair. The first one was taken at their favourite restaurant downtown, clearly dressed up for the night as they sat at the table. Holly wore a satin red dress with thin spaghetti straps, her dark hair curled loosely as it hung past her shoulders. Johnny was dressed in a black shirt, rolled up on the sleeves with a black pinstripe waist coat around his middle. Both of them were beaming as they smiled at the camera.

The next photo was a more private one, seemingly taken from Johnny's island in the Bahamas. Johnny wore a pair of board shorts low on his hips, Olive green in colour with a floral design. Holly wore a rust coloured bikini with a translucent sarong tied around her waist. The two were stood on the beach, Johnny arm clutched around her waist as they posed for the photo. Holly was smiling into the camera, whereas Johnny was smiling directly at his girl. A few more private and red carpet photos were shown after this.

"The couple have been together for just over three years now, having met through a mutual friend one night at one of Johnny's concerts with his band The Hollywood Vampires. Apparently it was love at first sight, with Holly, who originally comes from England, moving into Johnny's LA home just 6 months after. Let's see what Johnny had to say about her in this next clip," Alyson spoke in a voice over as more photos of the couple showed on screen.

The screen cut to an interview of Johnny appearing on Graham Norton where he was asked about Holly.  
"So I've heard along the grapevine that you're, well you're loved up! is that true?" Graham asks reading from his cards. Johnny let's out a little laugh, finding it awkward to talk about his personal life but he nods regardless.  
"Oh yeah, very much so," he says with his serious demeanour, his eyes shining.  
"So how did you two meet?" Graham prompted, placing the cards in his lap.  
Johnny huffs out a laugh, as if there were a personal joke within the question, before running a hand through his hair.  
"Uh , I was doing a gig at the roxy with the guys and Manson actually came out with us for the show. He'd brought along his girl and her friend who happened to be Holly," he explains, scratching his face.  
"So it was love at first sight?" Graham smiled.  
"Aha, yeah," Johnny nods, "before really, I walked backstage after the show and I could hear Manson and the girls laughing and this laugh just captured me y'know, then she turned around and that was it," he admits with a laugh.  
"Aww how lovely, isn't that lovely?" Graham ask directing it to the audience who scream in reply. Johnny blushes slightly and waves his hand in thanks.  
"So I heard you're living together now? Holly's British isn't she?"  
Johnny nods, "yeah she's a Brit alright," this earns him a laugh from the audience, "yeah she moved in maybe like 6 months after we met."  
"And how's that?"  
"Perfect, y'know I've been lucky with the movies I've done lately that I'm not too far away from home but just waking up to your girl is just, well it's everything isn't it," he adds, running his hand through his hair. 

"Aww how cute!" Allison comments, the screen now back on her and Twitch.  
"Let's move things along now, right to the proposal day!" 

The screen cuts again and we see Johnny walking through the closed Magic Kingdom Park, escorted by his two bodyguards and high ranking cast members within Disney. There's also a woman with short blonde hair walking beside them beaming.

"Johnny, it's a pleasure to meet you, same to you Valary," says the man in a suit who meets them just outside the Pirates of the Caribbean ride in Adventureland. His name reads George Webster, president of Magic Kingdom.  
"It's an honour man," Johnny says back to him, accepting a handshake from the man. Val smiles shaking the man's hand.  
"So what's the plan? You've done the on-ride thing before in Disneyland I believe, " George says enthusiastically towards Johnny.  
"Yeah, my plan was to dress up as Captain Jack and essentially play an animatronic until it's time to jump out at my girl," he laughs.  
"So Valary, do you think she'll be surprised?"  
"Oh for sure! I'm going to meet her and 2 of our friends later, she's not going to suspect a thing!" She smiles, her excitement for her friend showing.  
"Ok Valary so we're going to fit you with a hidden camera and mic to capture everything! And I believe the last thing is to get you kitted up," George says firstly to Val and then to Johnny, patting him on the shoulder as they all walk off screen. 

The next thing we see is Johnny walking out of the Adventureland entrance dressed fully as Captain Jack Sparrow, swaggering over to the camera, his whole personality changing as he slips so easily into character. 

"How do I look?" He mumbles to the camera, offering a flamboyant pose as he speaks in Jack's voice. He smiles honestly into the camera, his nerves showing through his eyes before he walks off towards the ride. 

"So Valary has just gone to meet Holly and their friends Chloe and Lacey, as the park opens, so we're going to set everything up for Johnny in the Tortuga scene now," one of the producers says on screen.

"Meanwhile in the Park," Allison's voice says as the camera cuts to hidden camera footage of Holly in Magic Kingdom.

There she is at Sleepy Hollow with her 3 best friends, Valary, Lacey and Chloe all shot on the hidden camera Val is wearing. All 4 girls are tucking into their breakfast waffles, Holly's loaded with Nutella and strawberries. Each of them were taking photos by the side of the castle with their food. 

Holly, true to form, is wearing her black ripped and distressed jean shorts with her doc Martin sandals, her Disney world spirit jersey tucked in to her shorts with her dark hair curled loosely, her rose gold Minnie ears shining in the sun, on top of her head.

"It's showtime! They're coming," the producer shouts as we see a few cast members and Johnny running down the stairs of the attraction, clearly the back entrance to the ride. 

The camera cuts back to Holly as we see her posing outside the pirates of the Caribbean ride entrance, all the girls clearly finding it hilarious at her posing at something directly linked to Johnny. 

"I can't wait to show John," Holy laughs, the hidden camera catching her excitement at the photo.  
"Let's Go!" Chloe giggled, grabbing Holly's hand, essentially pulling her into the entrance of the ride as they all laugh. 

The next thing we see is the girls boarding their boat, the safety message planning overheard, "prepare to set sail!" 

The telltale 'dead man tell no tales' warning can be hear as the girls set off on the ride. 

"Ooh I want Davy Jones!" Holly says as they approach the first waterfall with a projection of either Davy Jones or Blackbeard. The blue hue of the scene illuminate her face in the clip, the sound of the water clear in the background.  
The girls all squeal as they pass through the misty waterfall, carrying on to the next scene. 

"Ooh look!" Lacey points from the row behind, Val turning to capture her on the camera. All the girls look at the skeleton in the sand on their left, almost as if they'd never seen it before. 

"Dead men tell no tales!" The voice rings out again.

"It's cold!" Chloe says from behind them as they pass through the windy scene of the pirate at the wheel. The girls all squeal again as they drop down the first descent in the ride, Holly clutching at her Minnie ears as they laugh. 

"Ooh she loves the smell in here," Val says laughing, grabbing Holly's hand. All the girls laugh and Holly nods, "I love it! The water and the gunpowder smell! Mmmmm." 

They approach the scene with the Wicked Wench battling the fort to the right, Barbossa's voice ringing out, "surrender Captain Jack Sparrow!" The girls laugh hearing this, Holly beaming with pride.

"Fire at will!" Barbossa's voice calls out again as an explosion goes off beside their boat, misting them with water. 

The girls then pass through the beginning of the Tortuga scene, the man in the well the first thing they see. Each of them point and giggle as they see the animatronic of Captain Jack hiding behind a barrel.

"Your girl's here Jack!" Chloe shouts, reaching out to point at Holly. The girls all giggle, Holly blushing slightly. The boat turns to the left along its course and finally the auction scene is just visible along with the bridge. 

"And now, ya bilge rats—do I hear six? Who makes it six?" One of the animatronics calls out towards the boats. 

"Six it be. Six bottles o' rum!" Another one replies. 

"Wait whats that? Holly?" Lacey asks Holly, pointing in the direction of the bridge. Squinting, all the girls look up at the figure stood above the bridge, unsure of what or who it is.

Suddenly, the boat lurches to a halt in front of the bridge, causing the girls to look back. They see that there are no boats behind them which they think is odd. 

"Everybody drop your weapons and put your hands up!" A very familiar voice calls out as the figure walks along the bridge and swaggers down the steps onto the platform of the auction scene. The girls squeal, shocked at what they are seeing but throw their hands up anyway. 

"I've been expecting you for hours! My name is Captain Jack Sparrow and I am here to commandeer your ship, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pick up a saucy wench from this 'ere island," he says effortlessly in his Jack voice, his eyes shining as he swaggers over to the girls. They all squeal, Holly's face lit up with excitement and a light blush.  
"Any idea where I can get said saucy wench?" He asks, squinting his eyes as he looks at the girl in the boat. Holly laughs, throwing up her hands to cover her face as the rest of the girls squeal and point to her. 

"Ahh Perfect, Mr Gibbs board the lass!" He says, looking around him to no avail, "Where the bloody hell's he?" He mutters. 

Suddenly a cast member arrived with a specially designed step, allowing guests to walk off the boats in an emergency. He places the step to the side of the boat as Jack Sparrow steps forward, reaching out for Holly's hand to get her off the boat.

"I can't believe it, what are you doing here?" Holly giggles as Johnny pulls her away from the water's edge. 

"I already told you love, picking me'self a saucy wench, 'n now I've got one," he smirks, staying in character. Holly laughs, grabbing onto his shoulders, feeling the soft material of Jack's coat. 

"Holly," Johnny says, his voice now turning back to his usual, soft tone.  
"In all my years, I've never met anyone as kind, loving and supportive as you. You calm me, excite me, confuse me and heal me. You're my constant inspiration and there's no one else I'd rather share this incredible life with," he said honestly, his voice shaking slightly towards the end, his eyes shining as he bit back the tears that threatened to spill. Holly was crying now gently, so touched by Johnny's words, knowing that he was usually a man of few words, preferring to show her his love through his actions.  
"Holly, I'll love you forever, unconditionally. Hol, love, will you marry me?" He asks, dropping to his knee in front of her, pulling the ring from his jacket pocket and opening the box on his way down. 

The girls gasped and squeaked from the boat, clearly not wanting to ruin the moment with a full blown squeal. 

Holly's hand shot up to her mouth in surprise, her eyes wide and an unbreakable smile stretching her cheeks. She nodded quickly, struggling to get the words out.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" She finally said, almost lunging at him as he got off his knee. She flung her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as she placed a kiss to his neck, wherever she could reach. Johnny's tears finally slipped as he held his girl tightly, her body fitting into his arms perfectly as it always did. 

They separated momentarily so that Johnny could reach into the box and pull out the gorgeous ring. He slipped it onto her finger as she released a little squeal, reaching up to plant a firm kiss on his lips. His hand instantly reached her jaw as he stroked the hair back from her face, moving his hand onto the back of her head as her kissed her passionately. 

The girls finally squealed from the boat, causing the couple to break apart laughing gently. When they turned around, all the girls had their phones out recording and taking pictures of the couple who were beaming. 

"Now ladies, please excuse me and me bride to be, we 'av another little engagement," he said in full Jack mode again.  
"And if you see someone a little further down that looks exactly like me, remember he's an imposter, savvy?" He shouted, his arm reaching to grab Holly's waist, pulling her through the secret door behind the bridge as she turned to wave at the girls as their ride started up again. 

"Johnny!" Holly said as they stepped out of the ride and into the corridor behind the door. "I love you so much!" She hugged him again, kissing him with all the emotion she could muster, pressing him against the wall of the corridor. Once he got his bearings, he pulled her tightly against him, her breasts pushed firmly into his chest as he held her against him. One hand was splayed in her hair as the other one gripped her waist, stroking up and down between her round ass and lower back, happy just to stand kissing her. 

"Is it okay that i did it as Jack?" He asked slightly unsure of himself as he looked into her shining eyes.  
"Johnny, it was perfect!! You're incredible, really I just, I'm so in shock!" She giggled, kissing him again. The kiss was all smiles and teeth as they grinned at each other.  
"So, do you think Captain Jack could stay around a little longer?" Holly said seductively, her fingers now playing with the two small braids that hung from his chin. Johnny laughed, knowing exactly what his future bride meant.  
"I'd say so love, as long as you come home with me, savvy?" He was back in Jack's character immediately and had to bite back a laugh when he saw Holly's eyes light up.  
"Aye Captain," she whispered, leaning in for another kiss, her heart full and her mind running at the possibilities.


End file.
